Dangerous Curves
by SoapQueen89
Summary: Zander working for Faith, yet having intimate relations with Elizabeth, Faith is not happy. A few unexpected events occur to Zander, how will he handle his life now? Will Elizabeth be risking her own to be with the man she wants to be with?
1. Default Chapter

"You're free to go, Zander." Mac said as he approached and unlocked the handcuffs, freeing Zander's wrists from the restraints. "What?! You're letting him go!" Emily shouted at the commissioner with Zander smiling on." Zander rubbed his wrists for a few seconds, trying to bring the circulation back into his hands. "Emily, I have nothing to hold him on." Mac replied as he put the keys back into his pocket. Zander stretched, it felt good to be free. He walked towards the door of the interrogation room, ready to walk out. "Not so fast. I'm not done with you yet!" Emily stepped in between him and his freedom. "Yes, I think you are." Zander replied and side stepped her as he reached for the doorknob. As he opened the door, Emily pushed against and slammed it closed. "No, I'm not. And you're gonna listen, and listen good, cause I'm only going to say this once." Zander rolled his eyes at her empty threats as he stood there in front of her with his hands shoved in the pockets of his leather jacket. She knew he probably wouldn't hear a word she said, but she was going to speak her mind while she had him.

"You have been on a rampage for the last few months now Zander, and now you're threatening my brother's life as well as Nikolas's. And I am not going to stand by and let you do it!" Zander crossed his arms in front of him and smirked at her comment. "And .. you're gonna stop me?" he chuckled ... "I want to see you try ...." he added before he walked out the door and left her standing there with a threat of his own. Her hands clenched, her arms stiff and down by her sides, he infuriated her to no end and he knew all the right buttons to push to raise her blood pressure.

She quickly followed behind and caught up with him outside on the front steps of the PCPD. A limo was waiting for him as he opened the door and stepped into freedom, something he hadn't felt for a very long time. "Zander! Wait!" she hollered from behind him. He never looked back, as he walked down the steps towards the limo that was waiting for him. The driver opened the passenger back door and a pair of beautiful long legs stepped out. She was stunning, blonde hair, blue eyes, and legs that wouldn't quit. "Hey baby." she said as he walked towards her and right into her welcoming arms. She kissed him in the cheek and invited him in to the car. Emily stopped when she saw Zander climb into the back of Faith's black limo. Faith turned and waved to Emily before she climbed into the backseat. Faith's playful look just angered Emily who stood looking on and feeling so powerless at that moment.

Faith placed her hand on Zander's thigh, and he glanced down. "Will Emily be a problem?" she asked as she caressed him. His eyes focused to the front, never leaving his focal point. "Emily might talk a big game, but she doesn't have anything to back it up with. No, she won't be a problem." Zander stared at Faith. "Good to hear that." she smiled and noticed they were pulling up to the front of the building where she lived. "Frank, take Zander home." she ordered as she was about to step out of the car. She kissed Zander on the cheek before climbing out. The driver nodded his head in acknowledgement just before the car door slammed shut. 

Zander looked no worse for wear, it had been a rough night in lock up, but he was used to it. This was the third time in the last few months, and it was the third time Faith bailed his ass out. He just wanted to get home and have a drink. The driver pulled the limo up to the front of Jake's and Zander got out. He walked to the front door of the tavern and went inside. Coleman was behind the bar, there were a few patrons scattered about the barroom. Coleman set a bottle of Jack Daniels on the bar and he grabbed it as he walked passed and headed up to his room. His feet were dragging, he needed a shower, a drink and some sleep. He unlocked the door to his room and stepped inside. He kicked the door closed with his foot and set the bottle on the desk. He had yet to notice he had company waiting for him.

She laid back on the bed in nothing but a linen sheet. She startled him, he wasn't expecting to see her after she had found out he was working for Faith. The mob life was not what she had wanted for herself, but she just couldn't stay away from the bad boy he had become.

"Welcome home." she purred as she laid back the sheet and revealed to him her nakedness. His eyes widened as he stood there with his jaw on the floor. "Elizabeth. What are you doing here?" he asked as she got up on the bed on her knees, she motioned for him to come to her. "I wanted to surprise you, I was hoping you'd be coming home tonight. Surprise!" He didn't hesitate, he took her in his arms and kissed her. His hands felt every inch of her soft silky skin, he wanted her, and he needed her. "I couldn't stay away, Zander. I needed you so much, and I got tired of thinking with my head and not my heart." Zander was consumed with hunger as he laid her back onto the bed and hovered over her. "I thought you never wanted to see me again, cause of the danger ..." he began as she laid her two fingers across his mouth. "I changed my mind, don't tell me it's too late, Zander." she said as he leaned down and kissed her once more, this time a little more passionate then the last. "It's never too late for us, Elizabeth." he couldn't resist taking her in his arms and making love to her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him as he fell onto his back.

"I do need a shower .... care to join me?" he said as he got up from the bed and stood in front of her. "I thought you'd never ask." She took his hand that he extended to her, she stood up and took hold of the belt loops on the back of the jeans and followed him into the bathroom. He could feel her body close to his as they walked together into the bathroom, he just couldn't wait to hold her close to him, he wanted her just as much as she wanted him.


	2. Dangerous Curves Chapter 2

It had been a few months since he and Liz were together, soon after Halloween he began working for Faith, and Liz didn't want to be associated with the dangerous life again. He understood and respected her wishes, he kept his distance, but during this time, he had gotten a lot closer to Faith. When she said she wanted a full service employee, she meant it. He wasn't feeling no pain when she seduced him into her bed, it was one time, but he knew she'd be back for more whenever she needed him. 

Elizabeth was already gone when he got up, but she was so sweet and left him a note on the pillow. He loved that about her, though their encounters had no strings attached, she still cared enough about him for common courtesy and respect the next morning. 

_Zander,_

_I had work at Kelly's this morning, stop by and we'll have breakfast._

_Thanks for last night, once again you knew exactly what I needed._

_Elizabeth_

He slipped on a black pair of dress pants, burgandy dress shirt, and a sleek black tie, not his normal every day wear, but Faith insisted. He grabbed his jacket and his keys as he headed out the door on the way to Kelly's for breakfast. 

Elizabeth cleared another table and took the dishes into the kitchen. She returned to find Emily sitting on a stool at the counter. "What do you want?" Elizabeth asked as she poured another patron a cup of coffee. "I came to talk to you about Zander." Emily hoped that because Elizabeth and he were close, he'd listen to her. "What do you wanna know? Like it's any of your business anyway." Elizabeth snarked back. Ever since Elizabeth told Emily that she had slept with Zander on Halloween, things had just not been the same between them. She didn't see why Emily had to know every little detail about Zander's life now that he filed for divorce. "We're still married, Elizabeth." Emily replied as she followed Elizabeth as she went to clear off another table. "Could of fooled me. You don't give a damn about Zander, Em." The way Emily treated Zander for the last 9 months, it was obvious, she didn't care about Zander at all. "Oh and you do?!" Elizabeth gathered the dishes from the table and started walking towards the kitchen. "That's none of your business, but yeah I do!" Elizabeth set the dish tub down on the table and turned towards Emily. "I care alot more about him then you do! You hurt him like no one else has! He loved you Em, so much so he would of forgave you for almost anything! And you totally trashed that love by sneaking around with Nikolas!" Emily had about enough of the tongue lashing from Elizabeth, she raised her hand ready slap her friend across the face but her arm met what seemed to be a brick wall. "Don't you dare!" he said as he held a tight grip on Emily's forearm. Emily looked towards the person who held her arm tightly in his hand. She pulled it away forcefully. "Zander, I can handle this." Elizabeth said as she was grateful for his assistance but really didn't need it, she knew she could of handled her former best friend. "You know what? The two of you deserve each other!" Emily stomped off in a huff and left Kelly's by the front door.

"Dare I ask what that was all about?" Zander removed his jacket and laid it across the back of a stool at the counter. Elizabeth picked up the tub of dishes and walked into the kitchen. A loud crash was heard and Zander rushed to see what happened. Elizabeth held her face in her hands and the tub of dishes lay at her feet, a few broken and scattered on the floor. Zander went to her and she turned into him sobbing. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight against him. "Shhh... it's only a few dishes, Elizabeth." He had no idea what was going on with her, but it apparently was more then a few broken dishes. "It's not the dishes Zander, it's so much more then that." His dress shirt now moistened by her tears, she sniffled back and tried to compose herself as patrons looked on curious to know what was happening. "Come on, let me take you upstairs to calm down and we can talk about it. Okay?" Zander turned her towards the stairs as Penny stood behind them watching them go. She bent down and started cleaning up the pile of broken dishes on the floor as Zander led Elizabeth up the stairs to her room. She had moved into Kelly's again after her divorce from Ric, she didn't want to move back in with her grandmother, so she took back her old room above the diner.

Zander opened the door to Liz's room and he led her inside. He closed the door behind him as he sat her down gently on the bed. "Now what's this all about?" he asked as he sat down beside her. Elizabeth wiped away the warm tears that welled in her eyes, and sighed heavily. "It's just everything feels like it's coming down on me Zander. Between work, going back to school, Ric, Emily and now... ." she felt like she was whining about petty things, but she knew Zander would listen to her and understand. "And now what?" he asked as she got up from the bed and began to distance herself from him. She knew he'd understand, he always knew what to say or what do to make it better for her, she contemplated on telling him for a few days already, but now that she left it slip, she had to tell him everything.

"Zander I really did it this time, I mean I really got myself into something I just don't know how to get out of." she had worry and concern in her voice, Zander knew it was something big. He went to her to try to comfort her and she was glad he did. "Elizabeth you know you can tell me anything. So tell me what's going on." She sighed deeply and took his hand. "You're gonna need to sit down for this, Zander." she led him to the bed and sat him down. She took a deep breathe and then stood in front of him still holding his hands in hers. 

"Zander, I'm pregnant." He jumped up from the bed with joy and took her in his arms, he took her by surprise. She couldn't help but embrace him in return, but it was a little premature. "Zander, wait. There's more." he released her from his arms and left her continue. "The baby, is Ric's." she saw the joy in his face disappear as she said his name. "Elizabeth how do you know for sure, it could be mine." Halloween night wasn't that long ago and he knew she had just come from seeing Ric that night, it could very well be his or Ric's. She tried to evade his question, she wasn't sure herself if the baby was Zander's or Ric's but she sure didn't want Ric to find out that she might be carrying his child. She was still not able to trust him, and to have herself connected to him by a child, just wasn't something she was ready to admit yet. 

She was saved by the ringing of Zander's cell phone and sighed in relief. He answered his phone call and then told her he had to go. He gave her a kiss on her cheek and told her he would be back later, not to worry, it all would be alright. Zander left her in her room and headed down the stairs of Kelly's. The call he had received was from Faith. She was expecting him at the Cellar about 20 minutes ago and he was late. He walked down the stairs into the club and found her standing behind the bar.

"What kept you?" she said as she walked out from behind the bar and approached him. "I was having breakfast with a friend upstairs. I just lost track of time." he removed his jacket and hung it on the back of a chair. She slithered up behind him and whispered in his ear. "That's okay, you can make it up to me later." He watched her slink away from him as his eyes followed every movement of her, his eyes focused on a pair of legs that just went all the way up. He moistened his lips with his tongue as he envisioned the make up part of later she just mentioned, so much so that he lost his concentration and she noticed. "Zander?" she snapped her fingers to bring him back from where ever he had drifted off to. He snapped back and regained focus once again. "You know .. you're so cute .. but I need you here with me, Zander." she purred as she approached him. "I'm going to need you today, there is a meeting that I need you to attend with me. And I need you to focus all your attention with me, okay." she added as she adjusted his tie and then smoothed out his shirt as she slide her hands down the front. Her perfume lingered in the air as she walked away from him, he was quick on the draw with his 9mm as he heard someone coming down the stairs and drew it from the back of his pants. He held his gun with both hands aimed at whomever it was who would be standing in the doorway. He wasn't taking any chances, he did that once, and it cost him.

A familiar face stood in the doorway, his gun still drawn and ready. "There's no need for that Zander. I'm here to see Faith." he said as he walked into the room. "What is it we need to talk about Mr. Cassadine? You owe me money and I want to use your ship. Sounds simple enough, don't it?" Nikolas approached her as Zander tucked his gun back in his waistband. He noticed Emily was followed Nik close behind, he looked at her as he passed by her and stood behind Faith. He crossed his arm in front of him just waiting for the word from his boss to show Nikolas the door. "See, I have a problem with that Faith. And I'm not going to allow you or anyone to use my ship to bring in illegal cargo." he replied as she came closer to him. "Well, then, I suggest you find other means to pay me the money you owe me, or you and your little girlfriend over there, will find yourselves in grave danger." Nikolas knew that Faith wasn't kidding and she never said anything she didn't mean. Her threats were to be taken seriously, she just didn't throw her weight around and not be able to back it up. Emily had about enough of Faith Roscoe and decided she needed to something about it.

Faith noticed Emily was about ready to blow her top and say something to her. "And what would you like to say .. cause I know you want to .." Faith smirked as she walked up to Emily. Nikolas tried to alert Emily not to say anything, she would just make it worse. Zander looked on and a smile came across his face. If Emily thought she could handle Faith Roscoe, she was mighty mistaken. "Nikolas isn't going to play your game, Faith!" she said forcefully as Faith just smirked. She got up closer to Emily's face, close enough Emily could feel her breath on her skin. "If he doesn't play with me, you'll be a widow before you say the "I do's."


	3. Dangerous Curves Chapter 3

"Don't threaten me Faith, I'm not afraid of you." Emily stood up to Faith but little did she know Faith already had a Plan B to make Nikolas cooperate with her. Faith turned away from her and focused now on Nikolas once more. Zander staring down Nikolas just waiting for Nikolas to give him a reason to give him another beating. Faith glared at Nikolas and snapped her fingers at Zander. "Please remove this trash from my club." she ordered calmly. "It's stinking up my establishment and I don't want to look at it any longer." Zander approached Nikolas and reached for his arm. Nikolas pulled away forcefully. "This isn't over yet, Faith. Trust me." Faith rolled her eyes at his comment as Nikolas and Emily walked out with Zander following close behind to show them the door.

Zander returned to Faith's side and looked down at his watch. "We should get going if you want to make that meeting at 11." She took one last sip of her drink and grabbed her coat. "After you." He grabbed his coat and escorted her out the back of the building and into the alley where the limo was waiting. Frank opened the door for her and Zander and closed it tightly once they were in the back seat. Faith's hand went instinctively to Zander's thigh as Frank drove down the alley towards the main street. "Where too boss?" Frank asked as he stopped at the stop sign waiting for instructions. "Pier 17." Faith replied as she gazed at Zander's profile. She couldn't help herself, he was just the most gorgeous creature she had ever seen, and he was all hers, whenever she wanted him. A devilish smile came across her face as the impurest of thoughts ran wild through her mind.

The car pulled up in front of the warehouse, Frank got out and opened the passenger side back door for Faith. She emerged from the car and looked around, taking in her surrounds, and making herself aware of any sudden movements. Zander followed close behind as Frank closed the back door. Zander cleared his mind, only focused on the task at hand, protecting Faith was his number one priority. He didn't ask questions that he knew should couldn't answer or wouldn't answer even if he asked. She walked towards the warehouse and went inside, Zander followed, ready for what they may find inside, he kept his hand on the gun he had tucked in the front of his pants.

It was dimly lit, but enough to see what was inside. A round table sat in the middle of the very large empty room, a light dangled from the ceiling, only making light above the table. Faith approached the table and sat down in one of the chairs. Zander stood behind her, but not too close. A door opened from across the room and a shapely figure emerged from the darkness. It was too dark to see who it was, but it became much clearer when the figure stepped into the light.

"Good morning." the voice said, familiar to Zander but he couldn't put his finger on who it was till he saw her face. "Good Morning Mrs. Cassadine." Zander's curiosity heightened as to why Faith was having meetings with Helena, Nikolas's grandmother. Helena sat down at the table across from Faith as her body guards stood back away from the table but certainly making their presence known to those who were in the room. "You called this meeting, what can I do for you, Mrs. Cassadine?" Faith asked as she leaned back in the chair and crossed her arms in front of her. "I hear that my grandson isn't cooperating with you, Ms Roscoe and I am here to ensure you that he will not be a problem for you any longer." Faith sat up straight in her chair, music to her ears. "Oh really. And how do your propose making this problem go away?" she asked as Helena snapped her fingers and two large burly men stepped forward and into the light. "Does this answer your question?" An evil grin came across her face as she leaned back once more in the metal chair. "I see. I will leave Nikolas up to you then. I do thank you for your generosity and cooperation in this matter, Mrs. Cassadine. This can prove to be very profitable for both of us." Faith stood up from her chair and extended her hand to Helena. Helena grasped it firmly. "I'm sure it will be, Ms. Roscoe." Helena turned and walked back towards the doorway in which she came from. Faith watched her go and then turned towards Zander. "I don't see Nikolas or Emily being a problem anymore, do you?" she hissed as she walked towards the door. Zander stood there as a smile came across his face. Payback was the sweetest revenge.


	4. Dangerous Curves Chapter 4

"Marcus." Faith said as she tried to get her body guard's attention. "Yes." He rushed to her side when he was called. "I need you to find out for me where Zander goes, who he sees .. ya know." Marcus didn't ask questions, he just did what he was told. "And report back to me as soon as you find anything out." she added before taking the last swallow of her drink. "I know you're seeing someone, I just have to find out who it is." she said to herself as she poured herself another shot.

Zander's work for Faith was done for the day, so he headed up the stairs and into Kelly's. He found Elizabeth working behind the counter. "Hey, I thought you were going to be taking some time off?" he asked as he sat down on an empty stool. "Hey, I am. I'm just filling in a few hours till Bobbie gets back from the hospital." Elizabeth wiped down the counter and set down the last napkin holder before pouring Zander a cup of coffee. She tucked her hair behind her ear and poured. "So you have the night off?" Zander asked hoping she'd say yes. "As soon as Bobbie comes back, I can go. Why do you ask?" Liz was curious to hear what Zander had in mind for the evening. "How bout dinner?" Liz thought a minute before answering and then a shy smile came over her face. "Sure why not. I should be finished here in about an hour." Zander took a swallow of his coffee and then stood up from the stool. "I'll pick you up here in an hour." Liz nodded in agreement. Zander started to walk away but Liz shouted out. "Hey, where we going?" Zander turned around quickly and shrugged. "I don't know, how bout a game of pool at Jake's, burgers and fries?" Liz agreed with enthusiasm. "Okay." she added as she watched him leave. She bit her bottom lip in anticipation and smiled. 

She never thought the two of them would start things back up again, but she was glad they did. Zander made her happy and she enjoyed being with him. She caressed her tummy, the ring a ling from the front door of Kelly's brought her back with a start. She noticed a familiar face walking towards her. "Hey. Could I get a cup of coffee to go, please?" he said as he stood before her in a long black wool coat, underneath a dark blue suit, and the dark blue tie she bought him for his birthday. She poured coffee in a Styrofoam cup and capped it with a plastic lid. He laid down on the counter a dollar. She slide the dollar into the cash register and thanked him with a smile. He hesitated wanting to say something to her, but taking a moment rethink what he was about to do, he didn't want to cause a fight between them again. 

"Do you have plans tonight?" he asked as he held his coffee with both hands, feeling the warmth against his skin. "As a matter of fact I do, sorry." she replied certainly not disappointed that Zander had asked her out first. Ric was disappointed with her response, he wanted to spend time with her again. He wanted to make her see that he had changed and that he was ready to give their relationship another try. Elizabeth turned and walked into the kitchen, leaving him standing there watching her go. She was hoping he'd take the hint and leave her alone, but she wasn't that lucky. He followed her into the kitchen for another try at asking her out.

"How bout tomorrow night?" Liz shook her head no, but he was persistent. "Well, what about the night after that?" She was getting annoyed by his aggressiveness. "Ric, I said no. Look, the divorce was finalized quite a few weeks ago, it's time to try moving on with your life." she didn't want to hurt him anymore then she already had. She knew he still loved her, but her feelings had changed, he was no longer the focus of her life. "You're right. I'm just being silly, it's time I try to move on without you. I'm sorry." He turned and walked away from her, heading out the front door of the diner. 

She turned around quickly when she heard the back door open. Bobbie was back from the hospital. "Hey thanks for sticking around a while. I'm back now, and Penny should be here soon. You can take off now if you want." Elizabeth smiled as she removed her apron. "Thanks, I will." She rushed for the stairs as Bobbie noticed the excitement in her voice. "Hey, you going somewhere tonight? You're such in a hurry." Elizabeth looked down from the stairs .. "I have a date!" She giggled as she proceeded to climb the stairs to her room.

Elizabeth entered her room and closed the door. She leaned back against it and looked down at her so pregnant form. She was only about 4 months along but she was definitely taking shape. "Well, little one .. we have to get ready. We got a date!" she scurried around the room trying to decide on what to wear. They were only going to Jake's but she wanted to look nice for Zander. She got undressed, then slipped on her terry bath robe and slippers. She grabbed her bathroom items and headed back out the door to the shower down the hall. It didn't take more then a few minutes and she was back in her room trying on clothes. She ran her hands through her wet hair frustrated that nothing she had fit her anymore. She stood in front of the full length mirror and gazed at her naked body. She stood sideways and focused her belly. She caressed her little one tenderly. "You just have to be Zander's. You just have to be." She had taken a test a few days ago to prove the father's identity, she was just waiting for the results.

She was startled by the phone ringing and she went to answer it. As she listened to the voice on the other end, a smile came across her face and she breathed a sigh of relief. She thanked the caller and hung up the phone. "Well, little one, dreams do come true." She finished getting dressed, grabbed her coat and headed down stairs to wait for Zander. She wasn't waiting long before he arrived to pick her up.

They took the long walk down the docks towards Jake's. Zander took her hand in his as they walked together, the warmth of his hand against hers felt good, she was happy to be back with him and she could feel in his touch, he felt the same way. They laughed together, the sound of giggles put a smile on his face and she hadn't seen him do that in a very long time. "It's nice to see you smile again, Zander." He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "It's all because of you, you make me happy, Elizabeth." She smiled warmly at him as they approached the bar.

The snow had just begun to fall lightly as they stood outside together. She looked up into the darkness as wet flakes fell upon her face, she giggled as she felt the cold sensation against her skin. He brushed a few fallen flakes from her nose as they both laughed together, he pulled her into an embrace, he reached down and lifted her chin to raise her eyes to meet his. He cupped her face with his hands and leaned in closer. She could feel the warmth of his breath against her soft lips, she closed her eyes anticipating the feeling of his lips against hers. He kissed her tenderly, his lips fell soft against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him closer, as the kiss became deeper. He pulled from her, she still wanting more, and she pulled him back to her. The kiss deep and tender, just how he remembered them being. The feelings he once had for her all came rushing back as they stood outside in the freshly fallen snow. 

She pulled from him and reached for the door. He followed her inside and through the bar room towards the stairs. His attention focused on her as she led him to the staircase. She turned into him and kissed him softly. He knew what she wanted and didn't hesitate to oblige her every need. She led the way to his room and he followed close behind, he didn't notice Faith emerge from the shadows, a cold stare overcame her as she watched the two of them caress each other before entering Zander's room. Faith stormed out of Jake's with one thing on her mind, removing the one who threatened her life with Zander, permanently.

Zander stepped inside the room and closed the door. Liz had already removed her coat and began to remove his before he turned around. He reached for her once more, but she pulled from him. "There's something I have to tell you and if I don't do it now, I'm going to lose my nerve." Liz sounded serious, so Zander sat down with her on the edge of the bed. "I got a phone call earlier with some good news. Well, it's good news for me, and I'm hoping it will be good news for you too." she took his hand in hers and held it tight. He was curious as to what she wanted to tell him, he was getting anxious. "So, what is it?" She took a deep breath and swallowed hard. 

"I took some tests a few days ago at the hospital..." a worried look came over Zander's face when she mentioned tests...she noticed and caressed his face lovingly. "I had DNA tests done on the baby .... Zander, the baby .... she's yours."


	5. Dangerous Curves Chapter 5

Zander's jaw dropped to the floor, he was stunned with Elizabeth's news about the baby. He knew he was a possibility but never guessed it would be true. Elizabeth saw the shocked look on his face and really didn't know if it was good or bad, she had told him she was pregnant, she guessed that he didn't think he would be the one. "I...uh, .... don't know what to say." He let the news sink in a little, a huge smile came across his face, his eyes still widened in disbelief, but the news was good news for him too. "I'm gonna be a dad. Oh my God! I'm gonna be a dad!" The excitement built in his voice as he stood from his seat and faced her. "Yeah, you are. Test results don't lie Zander." He couldn't contain the emotion any longer. He took her in his arms and embraced her. A smile came across her face, relieved that he too was happy about the news of being a father. "Oh my ... what about doctor's appointments, the delivery, where to live, baby needs a home right?" he continued to rattle on and on Elizabeth couldn't get a word in edgewise. "Zander .. calm down, we'll work it out. Don't worry about it. I'm fine, the baby's fine." she caressed her belly, he glanced down at her lovingly caressing the baby. He glanced back up at her, she didn't hesitate to take his hand in hers and held it to her pregnant form. "We're gonna get through this Zander." she smiled at him with no worries. He smiled back and then pulled her to him.

Their moment lost in to each other was interrupted by the ring of Zander's cell phone. He expressed his annoyance and then answered it. "I need you." was all the voice said and he flipped the phone closed. "I'm sorry, but I have to go." Elizabeth understood and he walked her to the door. She reached up and pressed her lips to his. "I'll see you tomorrow?" He smiled. "Yeah tomorrow." He watched her walk down the stairs as he blindly took his jacket from the coat rack next to the door. He grabbed his keys and followed her down the stairs. 

He walked into the Cellar and Faith was waiting for him. "Right on time." she said as she glanced down at her diamond bracelet watch on her wrist. "What can I do for you, Faith?" he asked as she slid the back of her hand up and down his chest. He glanced down at her advances and smirked. She leaned in and whispered to him ... "You don't find me attractive anymore now that you have someone else?" Zander glared at her shocked that she knew about he and Elizabeth. "You know?" Faith smiled at him. "I have people who tell me things." She backed away from him and went to the bar to pour herself a drink. He took a seat on the stool next to her as she poured a glass for him. "How much do you know?" he asked as she took a sip. "Enough." she replied. The one thing Zander didn't want was Faith bringing danger to Elizabeth and his child. "You're going to stop seeing her." Zander stood up from the stool and walked away from her. "Maybe I love her Faith, maybe I want to be with her, maybe I want her as my wife." Faith turned towards him with fire in her eyes. "No ... you don't. I'm the only one for you, Zander .. remember that." she said coldly. Zander glared at her. This would be more difficult then he originally thought. There was no way he was putting the mother and the child in danger. 

Faith slithered back towards him, "If you do not leave her .. well, I don't think you want to know what the consequences would be." The evilness appeared in her eyes and Zander knew that Faith's threats were not to be taken lightly. She left him standing in the bar room alone as she walked to the back room. He had some decisions to make tonight, he wasn't about to put anyone he cared about at risk because of his mistakes, but Faith didn't care if he worked for her or not, she wanted him and she was about to do anything to keep him. He turned and left the Cellar with a lot on his mind. Working for Faith was not an option at this point, he had to give up his job to save his family.

He walked back to Jake's. The bar room was empty, only Coleman standing behind the bar cleaning shot glasses in the sink. "Hey man, can I get you a drink? You look like you could use one." Coleman sat a shot glass on the bar and grabbed a bottle of Jack from the shelf behind him. "Yeah, thanks man." Zander sat down on a stool and removed his jacket. "I saw Elizabeth Webber leaving here a while ago. You guys back together again?" It wasn't any of his business but he was curious. Jake's wasn't a place that Elizabeth frequented. Zander looked up at him "Yeah you could say that." he offered as he took a sip from his glass. Coleman ran his hand through his hair and threw the hand towel over his shoulder. "She's gonna have a baby, Coleman ... my baby." Zander didn't stutter the words, they just were so easily said. "Well, hey man that's great!" Zander smiled. "Yeah I thought so too." Coleman didn't understand why he was so concerned. "You thought so, what changed?" Zander took the last sip of Jack in his glass. "Faith Roscoe happened." He set the shot glass down on the bar and grabbed his jacket from the stool next to him. "See ya tomorrow, man. I got a lot of shit to think about tonight. Thanks for the drink." Zander headed towards the stairs. "I hope it all works out for you, man." Coleman called as Zander walked away. Coleman just stood and shook his head at what he had just heard, not sure what to make of all of it.

Zander reached the top of the stairs and unlocked the door to his room. He went inside and removed his jacket, he hung it back on the coat rack and threw his keys on the desk. He sat down on the edge of the bed and began to unlace his boots. He slipped them off and stood up so he could unbutton his jeans. He slipped the jeans down his legs to reveal his black boxer briefs he wore. He slipped his tee shirt off over his head and threw it on the chair in the corner, then threw his jeans there too on a pile. He pulled back the covers on the bed and flopped down on the soft mattress that his body longed for.

He laid back and rested his head on the pillow, he stared up at the ceiling, thoughts raced through his head about Faith and the mistakes he had made getting involved with her and the organization, then thoughts of a life with Elizabeth and his little girl. A little girl with light brown hair like Elizabeth's, his hazel eyes and the sweetest smile. The innocence of a child should never be subjected to the life he led, he needed to leave that life behind and move on to a life with his daughter. It was the only way he could assure they're safety, he had to get out. The feeling of being trapped set in as he thought about Faith and her threats of endangering Liz and the child. His heart began to race as he thought of what could happen if he stayed with Faith, his child was in danger of not seeing the light of the sun, or the smell of the first winter snow fall. Things he wanted so desperately to share with her. There was no choice, he had no options left. He had to leave his job with Faith so he could build a new one with Elizabeth and their child.


	6. Dangerous Curves Chapter 6

The decision weighed heavily on his mind as he sat with his gun laying flat on the table in front of him, his hand resting on it, ready for the just the right person to walk through the door. He heard footsteps descend from the staircase, he stood up from his chair, his hand clenched around the butt of the gun, he aimed it towards the door. He listened to the steps, it certainly wasn't Faith, it was too heavy a foot to be her. He glided across the hardwood floor, keeping his eye on the entry way. 

A burly man stepped into the doorway, a man Zander hadn't recognized, he cocked the 9mm in his hand, awaiting the man's next move. The man approached Zander without hesitation like he knew him and certainly wasn't afraid of the weapon Zander had aimed at his chest. "Helena thought you'd like to see me." his husky voice sounded familiar to Zander, but the face he was wearing didn't. "And why's that?" Zander asked as the man approached a little closer then before. He held his arms out to his side to show Zander he was unarmed. "You can put down the weapon, Zander. I'm not armed." Zander searched the lining of his jacket to see if he had any weapons hidden, once he was satisfied he lowered his gun and stuffed it back in the front of his pants. Zander stared at the gentleman in front of him, knowing he should know the man, the voice was familiar, he just couldn't recollect from where.

The man saw Zander was straining to remember so he decided to give him a little help in remembering. "It's been a long time, Zander. It's good to see you, although I wish it was under different circumstances. I didn't plan for us to meet again like this." the look on Zander's face became more confused and the man was very vague in his chatter with him. Zander studied the man's facial features and then it came to him as clear as he was standing there. "Pete?" Zander replied with question. If this was a copy of his once dead brother, it was a cruel joke being played. Although being it Helena behind things, he wouldn't doubt it. A smile came over the man's face as Zander said his name. "As you can see I'm not dead." Zander still in disbelief, certainly had no reason to believe that the man before him was his brother Pete, who supposedly committed suicide 5 years ago in Florida. 

"No! You can't be Pete. Pete's dead. I was there, I saw it." Zander turned and walked away from the stranger. "Zander, listen to me. I am Pete .... I'm your brother!" Zander turned and faced him once more. He studied the features again, very carefully. The voice was the same, and he guessed with age of 5 years, he could of changed. The hair was dark, his brother was tall and of medium build, but that could be changed too, he guessed. Pete saw that Zander was not believing him, he'd need proof. But at that point there wasn't much proof he could provide that Zander would believe. Zander sat down in the chair before his knees buckled underneath him. Peter sat down across from him, Zander still staring at his facial features, trying to get over the initial shock of seeing him again.

"Explain this too me, Pete. How are you here? I mean I was at your funeral, I saw the body, you were dead." Zander asked as he reached for the bottle of Jack and poured himself a shot. "Ah, it's what I wanted you to see Zander, actually not you, but our father. This plan was not mine, Zander. You have to believe that. I wasn't so much a willing participant in all this, it wasn't until later that I realized the rewards from me being dead. Dad was the real target, he was the one who was to suffer from my death, not you. And I'm sorry that my death caused you so much pain. It wasn't my intention that you be blamed for it, not at all. It was suppose to look like a suicide, I didn't want you to get the blame, and I tried to stop it after the fact, but it was too late, the plan was already set into motion." Zander sat dumbfounded as he heard his brother talk about what happened to him and why.

"Wait. So this was all a plan to get Dad? By whom? Who planned this, Pete?" Zander wanted answers, he had gone on far too long believing that he killed his own brother, he deserved to know. Pete ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Helena Cassadine." Pete replied as Zander stood up from the table in anger. "Helena?! She put me through 5 years of hell?!" Zander began to pace, trying to keep his distance from Peter. "That wasn't the plan, Zander. Not at all. I tried to make it better but Helena wouldn't have it. She had her plans for our father, and she wouldn't listen to what I needed to be done for you not to suffer." Zander was allowing all this information to sink in, but he was still not sure if he should believe this or not. He wasn't sure of anything anymore.

"So where have you been for the last 5 years? Why didn't you come out of hiding before now?" Zander was full of questions, which led to just more questions. Pete led Zander to the table and sat him down. "Dad was once married to a Cassadine, I'm not sure married is the word for it, but the two of them were very much involved. The woman he was involved with got pregnant. Dad was forced to leave her, and he reluctantly went after being threatened numerous times by the family. Dad married mom a year later, he had no other contact with the other woman, he doesn't even know there is a child out there that is his." Zander stopped Pete. "Wait, so we have a brother or sister out there? And of all things he or she is a Cassadine?" "Now listen, Helena was bound and determined to seek revenge because of this illegitimate child, the woman was eventually murdered, Dad was the only one left who knew much of the truth, but Helena and the family had chased him off before he found out about the child. There wasn't he much he could tell regarding the relationship he had with the woman. So Helena left him be for a while, then me and you came along. Helena knew that I was Dad's favorite, so she used me to get to him. To leave him alone and suffering like she had been all those years ago was enough punishment for her to inflict. She was satisfied with the sweet revenge she had put into place." Zander sat and listened, nursing the shot of Jack in front of him.

"So why now?" Zander asked. "I don't really know the answer to that Zander. I just have to assume that this punishment Helena has set forth is far from over, and that we are all in danger." Zander's mind went quickly to Elizabeth and the baby. "Oh my God." He pulled his cell phone from his jacket and dialed. He was hoping Elizabeth was working today, but he hadn't seen her earlier when he had arrived. "Who are you calling?" Pete asked concerned with Zander's quick decision to make a phone call. "I'm calling ..." he drifted off when she finally answered. "Elizabeth? Are you at work today?" he asked with concern. "Yeah, I'm in the middle of my shift. Why?" Zander sighed relief once he knew she was upstairs at Kelly's. "I'm downstairs at the Cellar, could you come down here please?" Zander sounded a little frantic, Elizabeth did what he asked thinking something could be wrong.

It didn't take but a few minutes, and Zander heard the door to the club open at the top of the stairs. He rushed to the staircase and assisted her down and into the foyer of the club. "Zander, what's this all about?" Zander didn't answer her, instead he showed her into the bar room area, where Pete was sitting at one of the tables. Pete turned around and saw Zander and Elizabeth walking in together. "Pete, this is Elizabeth." Zander introduced the two of them, as Pete extended his hand to her. She shook it hesitantly. "I thought ... wait, you're suppose to be dead." Zander looked down at her. "Helena strikes again." Elizabeth had been through this before when Helena took Lucky for over a year, but she didn't understand what it had to do with her. Peter noticed Elizabeth's little belly and his eyes widened. "Before you even ask, yes it's mine." Zander quickly answered and Elizabeth smiled as she caressed her unborn child. "Now you see why I'm concerned." Zander added as Peter shook his head in agreement. 

"Someone care to explain this all to me?" Elizabeth asked. "I'd be happy to." Helena replied as she stood in the doorway. Zander quickly, without even thinking twice pulled the 9mm and aimed it at her. He stepped between Helena and Elizabeth trying to shield Elizabeth from the darkness entered the club. "My, my, aren't we quick on the draw." she said as she approached. Peter stood up from the table and stepped in front of his captor. "Peter would tell you brother to put the weapon away, there's no need for that." Helena glanced over Peter's shoulder and stared down the barrel of a loaded gun aimed for her. "What do you want?" Zander asked as he pushed Peter aside and faced her. "You're not very hospitable .. you're cute though." she said as she reached her hand out to touch his face. Pete stepped back in and pushed her arm out of the way. "It's over Helena! All of it!" He tried to intimidate her, but she knew his threats were empty. "Oh come now, Peter, is that anyway to talk to me. I saved your life once, you owe me." Helena smirked as her eye caught a glimpse of Elizabeth standing behind Zander. Peter wanted to say something, but she side stepped him. She walked up to Elizabeth as Zander tried to shield her. "Well, hello. We meet again." Helena said as she noticed Elizabeth's pregnant form. "Well now, that can't be Lucky's, so that must mean ..." she turned to Zander "...that must mean it's yours." A chill went through Zander as he stared her in face. The evilness everyone talked about surfaced and it scared him to death.


	7. Dangerous Curves Chapter 7

"Well, why is it no one invited me to this party?" Faith remarked as she stepped into the club from the stairs. Zander turned quickly to see her and sighed relief. "Well, Ms Roscoe, so nice to see you again." Helena replied as she went to greet her. "Ms Cassadine, to what do I owe this pleasure." Faith walked passed Helena and glanced at Peter with a confused look not knowing who he was. "Before you answer that, I have another question." she continued. She leaned into Zander and whispered her question so the rest couldn't hear. "Who is this?" she asked as she glanced back at Zander's brother. "Don't you know? This is my dead brother Peter, or at least I thought he was dead. Helena had him on ice for a few years to cause pain, hurt and heartache to my family because of my father." he replied boldly to so every one could hear. "Oh and you wanna know the kicker ..." Zander chuckled, while Peter didn't seem amused with his theatrics. "The kicker is Peter and I here, have a Cassadine sibling out there somewhere, that we never knew about!" he exclaimed as he wrapped his arm around his brother. Faith's eyes widened at the sound of money falling into her hands. "Wait. So the two of you are Cassadine's too?" she asked just thinking of how she was gonna spend it. "No, actually Peter and I are Cameron's, unfortunately. The sibling happened before Cameron and our mom met. It seems Helena here had other plans for the two of us." Elizabeth was in shock to hear the revelation but knew it all too well. "So wait, you did to them what you did to the Spencers?" she piped up and pointed her finger at Helena. Helena just shrugged with a smirk. "You certainly are the cruel, evil bitch everyone says you are, aren't you?" she continued. "Well, I do have a reputation of being cruel and evil, but I'd have to say that the bitch part would have to go to my new partner here, Faith." Helena replied as she slithered up to Faith. Faith shrugged her off coldly. 

"Wait so you knew about all this?" Peter asked as he glared at Faith. "This? No I had no idea about you or Zander before now. Helena did this all on her own." Faith explained now having second thoughts about her dealings with the Cassadines. "See my dear, this plan was set long before, and really went off quite well." Helena replied as she turned towards Peter. "Yeah till now." Zander added. "Oh dear boy, I have many new things in store for the two of you." Helena reached with her hand and brushed Zander's jaw. Her touch sent shivers up and down Zander's spine. "Well, my work here is done. Ms. Roscoe, always a pleasure." Helena smiled at Faith as she turned and walked towards the staircase to leave. As soon as she was out of sight, Zander turned to Peter.

"So I guess it's true?" Zander asked as he faced his older brother. "Yeah I guess it is." The two of them feeling kind of awkward with each other, it had been 5 years since seeing each other and things certainly have been different since then. Zander couldn't help himself, he practically jumped into his brother's arms with joy. He had his brother back and he wasn't about to let the Cassadines take him away again. The brotherly reunion brought tears to their eyes as well as to Elizabeth's, who stood off to the side watching. 

"I had plans for you today, but considering the circumstances, I've reconsidered." Faith leaned in as Zander felt the warmth of her breath on his ear. "So you and your brother can get re-acquainted, and I'll take Greg with me. Okay?" Faith kissed Zander's cheek that left her red lipstick on his skin. She wiped it away with her thumb and smiled at Peter as she walked passed him. Zander paid no mind to his boss, he had his brother back in his life as he and Peter embraced once more. "One question I have." Peter said as he pulled from Zander. "What's going on with my brother these days?" The two chuckled together like they had so many times before.

Zander offered Elizabeth a seat at the table, but she refused. "I have to get back to work, and I'm going to let the two of you get re-acquainted." She leaned in and gave Zander a kiss on the cheek goodbye. "I'll be finished with my shift around 7." she whispered. Zander smiled as he thought of seeing her later. "Hey aren't you suppose to be taking it easy?" he hollered after her as she walked towards the staircase. She turned back towards him and smiled. He watched her climb the stairs to the diner. He sat down at the table when she disappeared behind the door to Kelly's.

"Well, she was sweet." Peter said as he poured himself and his brother a drink. "Yeah she is, and she's the best thing that has happened to me in a very long time." Zander grabbed the shot glass in his hand and swallowed the alcohol hard. His body needed it after hearing and seeing his brother was alive and well. "So, where did you meet her?" Peter asked inquiring to know all about his brother's relationship. Zander chuckled. "Well, Elizabeth is my ex-wife's best friend." he smirked. Peter gave in return a strange look. "Yeah, I see there is alot to catch up on." Zander noticed the look and chuckled again. "Okay, well what about dad? Where is he now?" Peter asked as he took a swallow of the alcohol in his glass. "Mmm, well dad is working here in Port Charles at the hospital." Zander replied as he filled his glass one more time. "Heart surgeon?" Peter inquired. "No, a shrink, if you can believe that." Peter smiled shyly. "Oh, oh okay. When did that happen?" Zander knew it would be a very long night, the two of them had alot to talk about. "Don't really know myself. He and I were split for quite a few years, I don't really know what happened after I left Florida. He never really told me. Hell, he left me believe for the last 5 years that I shot you in the woods that day, so ...." Peter's jaw dropped as he heard Zander say those words. "He what?" he couldn't believe his father would be so cruel as to let his brother think he killed him. "Oh yeah, Dad explained it to me." Zander now becoming quite sarcastic with his answers. 

The two brothers sat for a few hours just talking about what has happened over the past 5 years they had been apart. Peter certainly felt that he had missed so much of his brother's life, he sat in shock as Zander told him about his life before Port Charles and what happened to him after he got into all sorts of trouble with Sorel and the mob. "Where was dad through all this?" Peter asked as he poured another drink for himself. Zander shrugged. "Don't really know. I guess in Florida. He tried to tell me that he'd been searching for me for some time after I left home, and I guess I'll never know for sure, but I didn't believe him." Zander looked down at his watch. "Have someplace to be?" Peter asked as he noticed his brother was getting anxious and jittery. "No, just worried about Elizabeth is all. I don't trust Helena or Elizabeth's ex and both of them can be very lethal." Peter saw how much Zander loved her, even though he didn't think his brother would admit it. "So you love her?" he asked bluntly. "Who? Elizabeth?" Zander shrugged off the question. "Well, you must have some feelings for her, she's carrying your baby, no?" Zander stood up from the table and went to embrace his brother. "You know, it's good to have you back. But could ya lay off the questions?" Zander chuckled as Peter stood up and returned the embrace. The two chuckled like old times, and Zander was so full of joy to have his brother back in his life. "Well, it's good to be back and no I won't." Peter laughed. 

"How bout some dinner?" Zander asked as he and Peter headed for the staircase. "Sure, where?" Peter answered as they climbed the stairs. "You still any good at shooting pool?"


	8. Dangerous Curves Chapter 8

Zander and Peter walked into Jake's, it was late, but Zander was sure Coleman could whip something up for them to eat. "Hey man, what can I getchya?" Coleman asked as he wiped his hands on the towel that he had hanging over his shoulder. "Beer's fine." Peter replied as he was eyeing up the pool table across the room. "Zander? You're usual?" he nodded as he pulled out a few bills from his pocket and laid them down on the bar. Coleman returned with their drinks and took the money he needed for the drinks from the pile. "Hey ... I think she's waiting for you." he said to Zander as he pointed to a girl sitting off at a corner table. "What makes you think that?" Zander asked as he took a swallow of Jack. "Man, she asked for you when she walked in about a half hour ago. She's been waiting for you." Zander slapped Peter on the back. "Rack 'em up. I'll be right back." Zander walked slowly over to the young lady who was waiting to see him, apparently. As he got closer, he noticed it was Emily who was waiting.

He found it kinda funny that she was wearing dark glasses at night and quickly became concerned. "Hey, Em .. Coleman said you were waiting .... for me ..." his words drifted off as she removed the dark glasses from her face to reveal a bruise that covered her cheek. Zander stood in disbelief, he never seen such a bruise on her before, and now was really concerned as to where she got it. "Em, who gave that to you?" he asked as he sat down on the chair beside her. Her eyes were puffy and red from sobbing, he wiped her tears away with his thumb. She knew in that moment she was doing the right thing by coming to him. "Zander, I didn't know what to do or where to go .. I thought .." she began to cry, tears filled her eyes once more and all Zander could do was to take her in his arms and hold her. "Shhh.. I'm here. It's gonna be okay, now Em." he tried his best to console her as her tears moistened his shirt. 

"Let me guess, Nikolas?" She pulled from him and from the look in her eyes, he knew Nik did this to her. Anger and rage began to overtake him. "I will kill him!" Zander stood up from the chair with such force the chair flew back against the wall behind him. "Zander, no! He's not worth it!" she cried. "Like Hell he's not! How dare he hit you?! It's about time Nikolas finds out how it is to get a beating!" Peter heard the commotion Zander was making and quickly approached. "Wait wait .. what's going on?" Zander turned and saw Peter walking over to them. "That bastard is gonna get an ass whippin'!" He had never felt the rage he was feeling at that moment. Nikolas had no right to lay a hand on Emily, he never thought he'd do such a thing, but I guess they were all wrong. Emily has the bruise to prove it.

Peter gave a confused look as Zander's anger reached an ultimate high as he punched the wall hard enough to make a dent in the plaster. Emily went to him to try to calm him down enough to talk some sense into him. Nikolas wasn't worth the fight or the aggravation. She had known for some time that it wasn't working with Nikolas. He had begun to drink quite a bit, more then usual, his mood swings were enormous and random, and he could go into a tantrum at any time, he became quite unpredictable to live with. This wasn't the first time Nikolas's rage left its mark, he had never hit her in the face before, always someplace that could easily be covered up by a scarf or her clothes that she wore. It had been going on for a few months and she learned to hide it well from those who were close to her.

Emily knew that if Zander didn't calm down the table and chairs were going to get broken, so she tried her best to talk him down .... at least long enough to talk to him. "Come on sit down, and I'll tell you everything." she said as she helped Zander to the chair. He motioned to Coleman for a drink, with what he was about to hear from Emily, he's gonna need a stiff one. "Start from the beginning .. and I want you to tell me everything, okay?" Coleman brought over the bottle of Jack and a glass for Zander as Peter walked away, thinking this was between the two of them. It was none of his business.

Emily started to explain that Nikolas was drinking more then usual and that living with him had become very unpredictable. Zander's fury raged inside him as Emily told him what had been happening while she was living at Wyndamere. "Okay, what about the cops? I mean, did you call Lucky or someone?" Emily hung her head. "I didn't call them, Zander ... I didn't want everyone to know. I guess it's partly my fault cause I didn't speak up .. but Zander, I .. " Zander looked at her with a stern face. "Emily, you listen to me .. This is not your fault! Nikolas is to blame, not you! And I'm gonna fix this right now! Nikolas has had this coming for a long time now, and dammit I'm gonna enjoy this! Trust me!" Zander got up from his chair and stormed towards the door. Peter threw down the pool stick on the pool table and went after him. Emily began to follow and Zander turned around and yelled at her to stay there. "You stay here, Em ... it's the safest place for you right now." Zander looked at Coleman .... "Give her the key to my room and make sure she stays there till I get back." Coleman nodded and opened the drawer for the spare key.

Emily walked somberly to the stool and sat down. Coleman laid the key in front of her on the bar and she reached for it. She slide off the stool and walked towards the staircase that led up to Zander's room. She fumbled with the key and unlocked the door. She stepped inside and closed it behind her. The room filled with a musty smell, just like she remembered. Her and Zander had some wonderful times in that room, and she began to remember every one as they all came flooding back to her. She sat in the corner swivel chair and stared out the window. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, she felt her eyes well with warm tears as she began to sob. She never wanted any of this to happen, she had made so many mistakes over the past few months, choices that she could never take back, but she knew some way, some how she had to make it right.

Peter followed Zander out into the parking lot of Jake's and grabbed onto his arm to stop him from doing something stupid. Zander ripped his arm from his brother's grasp with force. "Let go of me, Peter!" Peter could see the rage inside Zander just boil, his clenched fists and stern stare said alot. Peter sighed heavily. He saw the look in Zander's eyes, there was no talking him out of anything when he got like this. Zander had always been the hot head, he was a loose cannon and Peter knew better then to try to talk him out of it. Zander glared at his brother, he turned and stormed off into the night, Peter just hoped that Zander knew what he was doing and wouldn't get hurt. He had just found his brother again, he didn't want anything to come between finally being a family again.

Zander thought the place Nikolas would most likely be was at Wyndamere, so he walked down to the docks and hopped the boat to the island. He walked into the living room of the gothic mansion to find it was a mess, furniture turned upside down, glass broken, curtains hung crooked, it looked like someone had gone into a rage and destroyed the room. He was pretty upset himself as he searched the room and it's connecting rooms for Nikolas. He re-entered the living room just as Nikolas stumbled in through the doorway from the hall. 

The rage he felt building inside him released the second he saw Nikolas walk in, their eyes locked and Zander rushed him. He pushed him back up against the wall and took hold forcefully of Nikolas's collar with his fist. Nikolas began gasping for air as Zaner held his clenched fist against his windpipe. Zander could smell the alcohol on Nikolas, he smelled so much of it like he took a bath in it. He also noticed that Nikolas was in no shape to do much of anything, it wasn't going to be a fair fight, but Zander was going to enjoy it. Nikolas smirked at Zander which infuriated Zander so much more. He pushed against Nikolas and began to slide his body up the wall high enough that his feet dangled off the floor. 

"I am telling you right now, you will never, ever touch Emily again! You hear me, Nik! Never!" Nikolas just laughed in a drunken stuper. Zander left go and Nik fell to the floor in a heap. "Stand up!" Zander kicked at Nikolas's feet for him to stand up. "Stand up you son of a bitch! You want to beat on Emily? Well, now I'm gonna beat on you!" Nikolas tried to get up, but fell back to the floor with a laugh. He wasn't at all comprehending what was happening, but Zander continued his tirade with him. He pulled Nikolas up off the floor by his shirt collar and walked him to the middle of the room where the coffee table once stood. Nikolas found enough strength to push Zander's arms from him and release the hold he had on Nikolas's collar. He took a swing at Zander, but stumbled and Zander countered his swing with a punch of his own and knocked him to the ground. Nikolas crawled to the chair that was still standing and grabbed onto the arm and pulled himself to his feet. Zander didn't waste a moment and gave him a kick in the ribs, Nikolas fell to the floor once more. 

Nikolas began to gasp for air, Zander figured with that kick he probably broke a rib or two. Nikolas got to his knees and buckled over as he spit up some blood to the floor. Zander backed off once he saw Nik was spitting up blood, he had had enough, he did the damage he wanted to. 

Nikolas wiped his mouth with his hand and noticed blood, his blood. Zander's punch had split his lip wide open, he glared at Zander who still was filled with anger for what Nikolas had done to Emily. It sounded like it was becoming more and more difficult for Nikolas to breath, as he began to wheeze. "I'm here to tell you now, you stay the hell away from Emily and if you come anywhere near her, I swear to God, Nikolas ... I will kill you!" Zander turned and stormed out the door leaving Nikolas gasping for air. 


	9. Dangerous Curves Chapter 9

Zander rushed in the front door of Jake's and glanced at Coleman still tending bar. He pointed upstairs as Zander passed by him heading back to his room to check on Emily. He reached the top of the stairs and didn't hesitate, he quickly went inside his room to find Emily sitting on the swivel chair in the corner staring out the window. She heard the door open and saw him come in, he seemed to be in one piece and she gave him a little smile. He closed the door behind him and went to her. She got up from the chair and fell into his arms. "I'm so sorry Zander." she said as she buried her face into his chest. "Shhh .. everything is gonna be alright, Nik's not going to be laying a hand on you ever again." She looked up at him with concern, hoping he didn't do what he said he would. "He's not ..." Zander knew what she meant, he wish he would be, but he gave him a stern enough warning, he didn't think Nik would come looking for her. "No .. he's not .. Nik's very much alive, although I don't know how well he'll be feeling in the morning. I roughed him up pretty good." He felt Emily's arms wrap around him tightly and all he could do was to return the embrace.

She released her arms from him and sat back down on the chair. "What am I gonna do, now?" the tears began to fall once more as her heart was just breaking inside. "You don't have to make any major decisions right now, all you need is some sleep, things will look better in the morning." Zander's soothing voice and concern calmed her fears, she knew he'd be there for her whenever she needed him. He always had been, that's what she once loved about him, he was very loyal and understanding. Even after all she had done to him in the past, he truly cared about what happened to her. "What about tonight? I can't go home, I don't want to face the family, not tonight." Zander sighed heavily and understood why she didn't want to go back to the mansion. The family would rip her apart, and she didn't need that right now. "Um .... why don't you stay here with me? I mean, I can keep my eye on you here and you can feel safe here." She knew that to be true, she always felt safe with Zander. He always protected her and she was grateful for that. "Are you sure? I mean, we're not ... well you know." Zander reached for her hand and she took it. He pulled her closer to him..."I know, but I'd feel better if you were here. You can decide tomorrow what you want to do, but tonight, you're gonna stay here." She didn't argue with him cause she knew she'd never win. 

"I'm going to get a shower, so if you want you can have the bed, I'll take the floor or the chair." She nodded in agreement and he walked into the bathroom and closed the door. She began to unbutton her blouse one button at a time, and then her jeans, she removed her blouse and hung it on the back of the desk chair. She removed her jeans and hung them there too. She placed her boots underneath the desk so they would be out of the way, she now only in her camisole top and lace panties as she climbed under the covers. She fluffed the pillow and pulled the blankets over her three quarters of the way. She had closed her eyes and about drifted off to sleep till he emerged from his shower. She opened her eyes and noticed the droplets on his skin as the moonlight caught them and he glistened. She gasped at the beautiful sight and he turned towards her to see her watching him as he walked across the floor to the chair. He took a blanket from the bottom drawer of the chest and full opened it, then draped over himself as he sat down in the chair and tried to get comfortable.

She bit her bottom lip wondering she should off the other side of the bed to him. She hated seeing him sleep in the chair for the next 6 hours. "Zander? You know I'll never use this big bed all by myself, there's plenty of room for you too..." she hinted as he contemplated the idea she proposed. He didn't want to cave into temptation by laying next to her in bed, it was hard enough for him to keep his feelings inside as he sat in the chair only a few feet from her, laying in bed next to her would sure do him in. "I'm fine right here in the chair." he replied as he slid over the ottoman and propped his legs on top. She shrugged .. "Suit yourself." and she rolled over onto her other side, her back now facing him. He bit his bottom lip still contemplating if he should or not. He watched her from the chair till his eyes got so heavy they couldn't stay open any longer. 

He tossed and turned trying to get comfortable on the chair, but couldn't seem to rest in the right position. She was sound asleep, and he couldn't see the harm in getting a good few hours of sleep in the bed, what could she do now, she was asleep. He quietly got up from the chair and left the blanket lay across it as he walked towards the bed and lifted up the blankets to climb in. She stirred a bit when he got underneath the covers, he laid his head down on the soft pillow and it wasn't long before his eyes closed shut.

The sun shone brightly through the windows of his room as they created funny shapes on the carpeted floor. He fluttered his eyes open to find her nuzzled against him, her head laying on his chest, she still asleep peacefully. He sighed as he found his arm wrapped around her, it felt like it was to be there naturally. She began to stir and when she awoke she was surprised to find herself wrapped in his arms. She jumped back from him and pulled the covers up over her chest, embarrassed. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about Em, I've seen it all before, remember." He smiled and she gave a little smile in return. "I know, I just didn't ... " He slipped from the bed in only a pair of black boxers, Emily's eyes widened, it had been a long time since she had seen him without clothes, and she was pleasantly taken back by the view. "Don't worry about it, it was my fault for even getting into bed at 3 am, I should of known better." She sat up and propped herself against the head board, revealing to him the top half of her. He turned to see her sitting up in the bed they once had shared together, it was like nothing had happened to them, the feelings he had for her all came rushing back and overwhelmed him.

"I, uh .. I gotta get to work. You can stay as long as you like." he offered as he tried to get dressed without focusing on her, though it proved to be a difficult task for him. She smiled and giggled at his attempt. "Well, may I use your shower?" he turned towards her and noticed she had slipped from the sheets in nothing but her camisole and panties. Trying so hard not to stare at the beautiful vision that stood before him, he replied .. "Yeah sure, it's all yours." She patted past him and ran her fingers across his chest invitingly. "Thanks." He watched her go into the bathroom and close the door behind her. He couldn't take it, his legs were like jelly he had to sit down. "Why does she get to me?" he said to himself as he laced up his boots. "Zander, you can't be tempted .. she's broken your heart before, she's gonna do it again." He stood up from the bed and grabbed his keys before heading towards the door. "Awe Hell, who am I kidding?" He threw his keys on the desk where he found them and went towards the bathroom, leaving pieces of clothing on the floor in a path and into the bathroom.

The steam from the shower had fogged up the mirror that hung on the wall, and he could see the steam rise from behind the curtain. He grabbed the wash cloth from the rack and pulled back the curtain to reveal her to him. She turned towards him, the water droplets glistened on her skin, droplets dripped from the tip of her nose. "Thought you might need some help." 


	10. Dangerous Curves Chapter 10

"Um .. before we do something we'll both regret later, can I ask you something?" she asked as she made the washcloth wet and sudsed it up with soap. "Sure ...." he couldn't keep his eyes off of her, it had been a long time since the two of them were this close, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could resist just taking her in his arms. "I hate to bring this up, right now since .. well since the two of us seem to be heading to well, you know .. but, what about Elizabeth?" she asked as the warm water fell over his nakedness, the water droplets beaded on his skin. "I mean, I thought the two of you were seeing each other, I mean she is carrying your baby, right?" Zander backed off from her and stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel to wrap himself in. "What is this?" he asked as he ran his fingers through his wet hair. "What you mean? I just didn't want you to do something with me that you'd regret later, Zander." He turned and walked out of the bathroom in disgust. She followed quickly behind him, leaving the shower running, she took a towel from the rack and wrapped herself in it. "Zander, wait." she replied as she emerged from the bathroom. 

He was just reading the signals she was giving to him since last night, he certainly thought that this was what she wanted. "Look, I don't know about you, but for me, there are no strings attached. Elizabeth don't have strings, and yes she is carrying my baby but that doesn't mean that I want to spend the rest of my life with her. We had a one night stand a few months ago, and yes we created this child together, but as I told her that night, it was something that we both needed and both wanted, there was no commitment for either of us. And I like it that way." Emily stood and listened to his explanation as he paced in front of her. "Okay, I just wanted to be sure you understood that if we did what we were about to do, neither of us would regret it. I'm glad you explained it to me, cause now I know what to or not to expect. Zander for me this was comfort, I needed you last night, that's why I asked you to share the bed, I had no intentions of sleeping with you, although I understand why you weren't inclined to oblige me. I've done alot of terrible things to you Zander, and I'm sorry for each and every one of them, but I can't help who I fall in love with, and I know feelings don't just turn off like a water faucet and to tell you the truth, I do still love you and I do still care about you and what happens to you." He stopped pacing and stood in front of her. "Could of fooled me, well actually you did for quite a few months. You broke my heart when you chose to be with Nikolas and it hurt like hell for quite a while and it still does at times. I don't want to hurt someone like that ever, and to make a commitment with someone is just asking for heartache in the end. I don't want to do that to Elizabeth, to you or to anyone else." She finally was beginning to understand how he felt about the past few months, she never realized how much she truly hurt him till that moment. "I stepped in that shower with you on an impulse, cause I couldn't resist the overwhelming feeling of being with you, to be close to you, to touch you. I'm not making any excuses for my behavior, I thought you wanted the same thing I did."

He distanced himself for her and sat down on the swivel chair in the corner and she went to him. "I'm glad you told me all this Zander. And you know I think deep down inside, I wanted the same thing. I wanted too to be close to you, to feel you touch me again, to be with you ... it's like a drug, you get so addicted to having it, when you get tempted with it, it's easy enough to cave in and taste it again. There have been many a nights that I thought about what could of been with us, Zander. I regretted doing what I did to you and I live with knowing I did those things every day. It was too late to take it all back, and I wish I could, cause I never meant to cause you so much pain and heartache." He stood from the chair and drew her to him. "But you did. And even though you did all those things to us, to me, my heart still feels so much love for you, I don't think time or anything else will take that away."

The silence between them was broken by the ringing of his cell phone. He went answer it, knowing it was Faith on the other end. "Where are you?" she said in a stern tone. "You're suppose to be here over an hour ago." He rolled his eyes at her words. "I'm waiting for you." she playfully pouted. He looked back at Emily and wondered how much hurt Faith would cause if he ignored her request. "I'm gonna be late." He replied as he flipped the phone closed and laid it down on the desk. "Was that Faith?" Emily asked as he approached her. "Yeah, but it doesn't matter. She can wait." he replied as he took her in his arms and pulled her against him. "She's no one to mess with Zander, you should go ... " her words drifted off as he leaned in and his mouth met hers. She left out a moan of pleasure as the kiss deepened. He pulled back from her, leaving her breathless. "No, I shouldn't .. what I should do is take you in my arms and make you remember how good we were together." He scooped her up in his arms and laid her gently down on the bed. She reached for the towel that still was wrapped around his waist and released it, it fell to the floor on a heap at his feet. He hovered over her and released the towel from her to reveal to him the soft supple skin he wanted so much to feel against him.

He brushed back her auburn curls from her face and leaned in, she could feel the warmth of his breath against her lips. "Show me .. " was all she said before he their mouths met once more.


End file.
